Surprise of a Lifetime
by eternity in twilight26
Summary: A girl is visited by Dumbledore. But to her Harry Potter is just a movie and some books....NOT her twin brother. What happeneds when she finds out hes really her twin brother...and the drama of them being in two diffrent houses. And her friendship with Dr
1. Twins?

Intro: **A girl is visited by Dumbledore. But to her Harry Potter is just a movie and some books...NOT her twin brother. What happeneds when she finds out hes really her twin brother...and the drama of them being in two diffrent houses, and her friendship with Draco. **

Mistie sat the two little kids on the couch and shoved the Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone DVD in the player. "If you shut up ill promise to play it…" She said to the two short kids waving the remote in their face. The two small ones quickly shut up and she pressed play. "There." She said and started to walk away. She turned around as she heard a stranger noise. She saw many people staring at her. "Mistie come closer to the screen please." Professor Dumbledore said and Mistie raised an eyebrow and walked over to the screen. "Very good…Now please crawl through." He said and Mistie laughed. "Your crazy…no im crazy….im talking to a tv screen." She said and stood up.

"No No." He said shaking his head. He slowly made his way through the screen. "you are not crazy…." He said. Her jaw dropped and he laughed. "Hogwarts is a very real place…" He said taking a seat on the huge couch next to the frozen children. "Riight." She said and rolled her eyes. "I'm serious…let me explain." He said and motioned for her to sit. She did so and looked at him still thinking she was dreaming. "You are 16. 16 years ago you were born. Now at that time you had a mother and a father in the wizarding world…even a older brother But Voldermort came after your family…your brother was sent to your mothers family in Surry and you were sent to a different dimension, if you will, to keep you safe." Professor said and Mistie rubbed her arm.

"This was, story, if you will, that I had sent to a mind of a very talented writer in England. She was to write these books that i had come up with and entertain the world while telling you about your real past." He said and stood up. He held out his hand and she took it standing up. "Come now…its time for you to return…your brother is a fifth….as you are too." He said. "Now...all of these people will be at school. Please do not act as if you know them." He said and lead her to the TV. They both stepped through and Mistie opened her eyes and she stood in Dumbledores office. She looked around and sighed. "Wait…I thought you were suppose to be 11 when you started?" She asked. He smiled and looked at her. "Yes but at the time it wasn't safe for you to come back. As it has not be safe to do so until now. But, alas, you will learn all the content you should know by now very quickly." He said and a small smirk spread across his face. He held out his wand and whispered a small word and she felt as if tons of books had been dropped on her head.

"OUCH." She screamed and fell to the ground. The Professor frowned and pulled her up by her arm. "Sorry should of sad that there was going to be a pressure like pain." He said and she glared at him. She pulled her UFO pants straight and wiped the dust off her tank top. He laughed and pointed to her, "Very nice piercing. I'm sure you're the only one here with them." He said pointing to her nose stud and her tongue ring that was currently rolling around her lip as it always did when she was nervous. "Now…lets take you to the Great Hall…im sure that the first years are here by now…" He looked around and nodded as he picked up an old hat and placed it on her head. "Slytherin!." The hat screamed as if waking up. Dumbledore looked at Mistie and raised an eyebrow. "Interesting…" He said and lead her to the great hall. Mistie followed Dumbledore and stood next to him as he walked up to a boy a little taller than she. "Harry…please follow me." He said and the boy turned around. Mistie's mouth dropped as the boy looked almost exactly like her. He must of noticed this too as he made an audible gasp. He stood up with out question and followed the Professor.

"Harry I wished I could of told you sooner but I couldn't. Harry….this is your twin sister." Dumledore said and the two gasped. "She is younger than you by 3 minutes." Dumbledore then went though the whole story of what happened with Harry. Harry couldn't take his eyes of the girl. His sister. She looked so much like him yet so different. Her hair was blood red with bright red highlights. Though he could tell it was dyed. She needed a touch up. Her real hair color was black. Just like his. Her eyes were as green as his though, a beautiful emerald color. And her smiled looked exactly like his moms. Her dressed different. She was in black UFO pants with dark green stitching with a emerald green ribbon as a belt. Her shirt was silk and an emerald green like the belt with a while tank top under it. She had pricings as well. He looked at Dumbledore. "The only really big difference between you two…are that….She is in Slytherin…" He said slowly to Harry. "What…you mean…but I thought siblings were placed in the same house?" He questioned. "Well…sometimes they aren't." He said and He nodded. "Well we must get back to the hall. The snorting should be starting and I need to make a few speeches. Please show her to the Slytherin table." He said and smiled at Harry. "You two can catch up after the feast…you can meet at my office…you shall not have curfew tonight." He said and Harry nodded. "Come on then…"He said. "This is so weird….five minutes ago I was an only child babysitting the kids next door….and now im here…" She said and looked around the hall way. He laughed. "Yea….five minutes ago I thought I was an only child with dead parents…." He said. Mistie stopped in her tracks and looked at him. "Well….now you have a sister…." She said and smiled weakly. He returned the smile and they walked into the hall. He leaned over to her. "There's the Slytherin table. Ill be right there." He said pointing to each table. She nodded. "Ill meet you here…and we can go to Dumbledores office." She said and looked at him. He nodded and watched her walk over to the Slytherin table. He watched Malfoy smirk and watch her as she sat down next to him. He watched as he said something to her and she giggled. He made his way over to the Gryffindor table and sat down by Ron and Hermione. "Whos that?" They both said. "My twin sister…." Harry said and Dumbledore started to speak.

Mistie made her way over to the Slytherin table and noticed a seat open. She smiled at the white haired boy next to her. "Where has a beautiful girl like you been hiding from me these last five years? There's no way I would of missed you." He said looking her up and down. She giggled. "I'm Draco…Draco Malfoy." He said and smiled at her. "Mistie…." She said and he waited for the last name. "That's it?" He said and smirked. She laughed slightly, "well things have happened and I don't know if my last name will be changing." She said and he nodded. He smiled at her and glared over at the Gryffindor table. "So what were you talking to Potter for." He asked and she looked over and saw him looking at Harry. "I don't feel like talking about it right now." She said and looked at Dumbledore as he started to talk.

Yes that is my first chapter. I would have another one up for you as well but my father is kicking me off the comp. So please Read and Review...i love reviews 


	2. Talk with Dumbledore

Harry stood up and walked over to the doorway. Hermione looked at him, "Go back to the common room…ill be there later tonight." He said and she gave him an annoyed look but walked with Ron and the other Gryffindors to the common room. Harry looked and saw Mistie leaning against the doorway. He slowly walked up to her. "hey." She said and smiled a little. He nodded, "So…tell me about yourself…" He said as they started to walk to Dumbledores office.

"Well….im 16…but you already know that…I grew up in America…I was an only child…." She crossed her arms in front of her unsure of what to say. "Why do you think you were sent to a completely different dimension?" Harry wondered. Mistie shrugged. "I have no idea about anything right now." She said and they stopped at the huge bird. It all of a sudden started turning and they jumped onto the stair case.

When they walked in Dumbledore was already sitting there. "I guess you two have a few questions to ask…" He said and leaned back in his chair putting the tips of his fingers together. The two took a seat across him in two chairs that had appeared. "Why was she sent to a different dimension?" Harry asked. Dumbledore laughed and nodded, "Well there was a prophecy about you two. And it was that you would stay and defeat Voldermort. While Mistie would be the down fall of everything we know….but it was unknown why. So me and the other professors came up with the decision to send her to a safe place. Until the war was over." He said and Mistie scratched her head in confusion. "I'm so lost its not even funny." She said and Harry looked at her then back to Dumbledore.

"So you don't know how she was suppose to be the, down fall, as you put it?" Harry asked. Dumbledore nodded, "All we know is that the Dark Lord had a connection to both of you. Two very different connections." He said and leaned forward. "Harry he was afraid of you…he knew you would be a threat…even at such a young age." He said as he looked at Harry. He turned slightly and looked at Mistie. "And you he was drawn to. Because you would know hardship in your life. Hate would build up in you. No matter what was done." He said and nodded. "That might be an explanation for the rebellious attitude…and your style…and the fact you were put in Slytherin." He said and Mistie raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean hate?" She asked hugging her knees to her chest. Dumbledore laughed. "You have a strong sprit." He said and looked over his glasses at her. "You are a very special person. You are strong willed. And very honest…and that's why he was drawn to you. If he had found a way to pull you to his side then you would be…" He stopped and thought for a moment. "The brains of the operation. Yes. That works." He said and nodded. "you would of told him what plans were useless what would work…and how to get to his enemy…." He said and glanced at Harry. "Even if you didn want to. There is such a strong bond between twins that even we can explain. He would of planted things of hate and evil into your mind and used them at his own will. If you had stayed here this would of happened because of your parents death…It was already starting not more than a few moments after their death." He stated.

Mistie held up her hand. "Wait…so your saying I was suppose to become this huge evil bitch of a witch and attacked innocent people?" She said catching on. He nodded. "As soon as we arrived after the attack you would let no one near you. You only wanted to be by Harry. You were not more than a year old. But you knew who would keep you safe." He said and smiled at Harry. "If anyone tried to approach you would send a very powerful spell at anyone and push them away." He said and Mistie looked at the ground. "You were only a baby…but you showed great power…" He said and nodded. Harry leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"So that's why you were sent to a different dimension…so he could not find you…" Dumbledore said and stood up. "Well I bet you two would like to talk alone…so I will be out patrolling. When you are done just exit to your common room at the right." he said with a wave of his hand two doors appeared. One was green and the other red. He nodded at the two and made his way out of the office.


	3. Talking

B Richard Starkey- yea I waited for the letter too…im 16 now….maybe it got lost? Ha I wish. Thanks for Reviewing! Hope you like the next chapter!

Disclamer These are so stupid….if you HONESTLY think im J.K.R your dense in the head. I do not own any of the HP characters…ALTHOUGH I do own Mistie…because that's me. I would love to own Draco though… /B 

Harry looked over at his sister slowly. "This is weird." He said and she nodded. She was staring off into space. "I cant believe that this is happening…" She said and looked at him. He nodded, "No shit right." He turned his chair so he was facing her. "so…" He said. She did the same and went back to hugging her knees. "Tell me about you now." She said and Harry laughed. "Well…im in Gryffindor. My best Friends are Ron Weasely and Hermione Granger. I have an owl…named Hedwig." He said and she grinned. "You have an owl…that's so cool." She said and he laughed.

They continued talking for two more hours. "Tomorrow we don't have classes…Want to hang out with me and my friends?" Harry asked as they made their way to the doors. Mistie smiled and nodded. He smiled and she hugged him. "Thanks for making this shocking news easier for me…" She said and he squeezed her tight. "That's what brothers are for." He said and she smiled and they walked throught the different doors.

Harry walked into the common room and Ron and Hermione sat there waiting for him. "Bout time!" Hermione said and Harry rolled his eyes. "So whats going on?" Ron said and he sat down on an armchair and told them everything. "Shes really cool." Harry said and Ron grinned. "She sounds like it." Hermione rolled her eyes at them. "I don't like the sound of her. She seems like trouble. You saw her talking to Draco…COME ON guys. SHES IN SLYTHERIN!" She said and Harry glared at her. "Shut up." He said and she opened her mouth in shock. "So just because this girl walks into your life. Your okay with Slytherins now?" She said standing up. Harry shook his head. "No…im okay with her! Hermione why are you being like this. I have finally found the one person in the world who knows how **I** feel about my parents!" He said looking at her. "I think shes hot." Ron said trying to break the tension. Hermione glared at him and stomped up to her room. Harry looked at him and rolled his eyes and made his way up to his dorm. Ron sighed and followed Harry.

Mistie walked through the door and stood in a huge room with green everywhere. She smiled and walked to the fireplace and sat in front of it. "Do you mind? Your blocking the heat…and what are you doing coming in so late." A voice said and Mistie jumped. "Sorry I thought I was alone…" She said and stood up to look at the person. Draco sat on the couch on the far end of the room in the shadows. "You know that's very evil looking." She said and walked over to him. He smirked and she laughed. "So why were you out so late?" He asked. "I was talking to my brother and Dumbledore." She said. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Whos your brother?" He asked. "Harry Potter." She said and sat down. Dracos mouth dropped. "No shit?" He asked and she nodded. "Your golden boys sister….and your in Slytherin? That's great." He said and laughed. Mistie rolled her eyes and looked at the fire. The two stayed up all night talking. Mistie looked out the window and laughed, "Oh god its sun up." She said and stretched. Draco laughed. Mistie reached in the pocket of her UFOs and pulled out her pink ipod. "Whats that?" He asked. "Its an ipod…you listen to music on it." She said. He nodded. "What kind of music you like?" He asked. "All kinds…I listen to everything." She said and he laughed. "I love rock." He said and she grinned. "Whats your favorite song?" She asked. "Nickelback? Figured You Out." He said and she grinned. She handed him one of the earphones and put the other one in her ear. She rolled through the songs and stoped on one and played it. He laughed as Figured You Out played. "Nice." He said. She smiled. "A lot of people would drop dead if they saw me listening to music on a muggle thing." He frowned. "Now that my dads dead I can do what I want and don't have to hide it." He said and she smiled at him. She started nodding her head to the music. "So Harrys your brother?" He asked her and she nodded. "Me and him and his little posse. Don't get along." He said and she raised her eyebrow. "My father was a death eater. And I was suppose to become one to. But I never wanted to. But I didn't have a say in it. Anyway. Since Harry killed Volermort…and sent most of the Death Eaters to Azkaban the war has been over I like him for saving me from a future I would hate…but I still hate him because he thinks hes so great." Draco said and Mistie looked down and then back at him. "That's your choice." She said and switched the song to Girl Fight by Brooke Valentine. "Your not gonna go all pissy for me not liking your brother." He said in shock. She really wasn't like these people. "No…I cant tell you who to like and who not to…I really don't care. I'm sure there's going to be people I hate that you like." She said and he nodded. "And are you really going to get pissed about it?" She asked. He shook his head. "Ha see. I win." She said and he laughed. She looked up and saw the sun. "Shit I got to get to bed." She said and stood up. They said good night and she went to get some sleep before she went to see her brother.


	4. Tempers Tempers

b Three Weeks Later /b 

Mistie walked into the common room from her last class of the day and over to Draco and Blaise. "Hey" She said and plopped down on the couch. Blaise laughed and she fell over laying on his lap. " Tired much?" He asked and she laughed. "you have no idea." She said sitting up. Draco laughed. "So what are you doing this weekend for Hogsmeade?" He asked and Mistie frowned. "Going with Harry, though I really don't want to do it alone…I have the feeling that Hermione doesn't like me much." She said and looked at him an evil sparkle in her eyes. "Whats that look for?" He asked. She smiled. "Will you please please please come with?" She asked. "Hell no! I'm not gonna go with them." He said. "But your not going with them…your going with me." She said and pouted. Draco grumbled, "You know I don't like them." He said. She sighed, "Please im sick of always having to say no to one of you when you want to hang out cuz you cant hang out together." She said and leaned against the couch. "Just go dude….ignore anything that they say." Blaise said and Mistie nodded. Draco sighed " Fine ill go." He said and Mistie jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you." She said and smiled. "Yea yea…You owe me." He said and she nodded.

The next day Mistie and Draco made their way to where she was suppose to meet her brother. "Whats he doing here?" Ron spat looking at Draco. "I wanted him to come because im sick of always having to hang out separately." Mistie said glaring at him. Hermione glared. "Hes just going to be a fucking asshole the whole day." She said. Mistie put a hand on Dracos chest holding him back from saying what she knew he wanted. "No…he said he will be civil…that is you you guys promise to also." Mistie said glaring at Hermione. Hermione shook her head. "Look shes here for a month and already shes in with the bad side." She said and Mistie stepped forwarded. "DON'T even be acting like you know me." She said her voice cold as ice. "you know NOTHING about me." Mistie said her temper growing. "well I do know that your in Slytherin…and no one good is in there…and your hanging out with Malfoy. Probably screwing him." Hermione said and Mistie pushed her against the wall. "Listen you little bitch. I'm sick of your fucking attitude. You don't hate me because im a Slytherin…Your jealous. You're here what 5 years…and no one notices you…and all of a sudden I come in and I got guys all around me. And ive been screwing no one thank you…" Mistie said and let go of her and backed away. Draco smirked, "Ha this is great." He said and Harry and Ron glared at him. Hermione rolled her eyes and straightened out her shirt. "See I told you she was going to be bad news." She said looking at Harry. Mistie rolled her eyes and raised her fist. "Okay okay." Draco said and pulled Mistie back and wrapped his arms around her waist. "As much as I want to see that, I would like to go now." He said and rubbed Misties sides trying to calm her down. Harry sighed. "As much as I hate to agree with Malfoy I do. Come on just stop." He said looking at Hermione. Hermione glared and nodded. "Fine." She said and Mistie nodded. "Okay." Draco loosened his grip on Mistie and she leaned against him. Harry glared at him and they turned to the carriages waiting for them.


End file.
